


Vanilla & Chocolate

by only_in_dreams (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Beaches, Bob’s Your Uncle, Crushes, Day At The Beach, Dreams and Nightmares, Early Mornings, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Kisses, Love Confession, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Postwick, Route 1, Route 9, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedgehurst, ice cream truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/only_in_dreams
Summary: Just two mates at the beach.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Vanilla & Chocolate

As the morning rose from it’s daily slumber, Postwick is cradled in a warm glow.

Summers in southern Galar are mercilessly hot, the poor Wooloo with their thick white coats retreated to the sanctuary of tree shade.

Luckily, a certain boy has a plan to escape the heat today. Little did his best mate know that he will be along for the ride.

Victor is in a pleasant dream, camping with his Pokémon. In fact, he is just finishing a rather excellent curry in this dream when he felt the ground begin to shake. A stampede of Rhyhorn came racing down the hill above them. Victor has barely any time to react, let alone say anything. He just grabs his Pokémon and runs like the wind, abandoning his lovely camp in the panic. He tries to call out Corviknight to fly him out of here, but finds that his hands are too slippery from the sausage grease to open the ball. Victor cries out in frustration right as the Rhyhorn rush over him. Victor then wakes in a cold sweat, groaning as he looks over at his nightstand. It’s his Rotom phone, vibrating and rumbling like no tommorow.

Upon turning the phone over, he is rather annoyed to see the time is 7:36 a.m. Who the hell would call this early in the morning, he thought, still trying to wipe the blur of sleep from his eyes. It’s Hop, of fucking course.

“Hey mate, why the hell-,” is all Victor can say before Hop excitedly interrupts him. 

“Victor! You finally answered! I have a whole adventure planned for us today to escape the heat!”

Victor groaned as he mourns his lost hours of sleep while Hop rambles on about what they’re going to do today. As much as Victor is annoyed by this sudden wake-up, he will admit that what Hop is suggesting sounds rather fun. Plus, who wouldn’t want to hang out with their  ~~crush~~ best mate?

“Alright, I’ll see you at 8:00 a.m. mate!” Hop then hangs up. Victor didn’t even have time to protest that he hadn’t even got out of bed yet, let alone get ready for a full day excursion.

* * *

Hop is tapping his foot impatiently at Victor’s door. How could someone take so long to get ready? Still, it will be worth the wait. Maybe today will be the day he’ll finally confess. But how could he? Compromising his friendship with Victor would be an utter disaster. Victor has always been there for him, even at his lowest during the gym challenge they partook together. Hop is so deep in thought he doesn’t notice Victor’s front door creak open.

Victor steps out and playfully taps Hop on the shoulder.

“Hey mate! I’m ready now, where are we going first?”

Oh god, oh fuck, he’s so cute, Hop thinks. Looking at the plain white t-shirt that is barely too small, just enough to show the sculpt of Victor’s lean figure. The last time Hop saw Victor in shorts was when they were kids, now all Hop can focus on is Victor’s beautiful pale calfs.

Hop is still ogling over Victor before Victor interrupts his train of thought.

“Um, mate? Earth to Hop! I’m ready to go out now!”

Hop then flashed his signature grin and puts his hands behind his head. Hopefully his blush isn’t that obvious.

“Uh yeah sorry mate, the heat must be getting to me. But listen! I have the perfect place to go today! I’ll race you to the train station!”

Then Hop took off down Route 1 towards Wedgehurst, with Victor close behind.

* * *

The pair ended up on Route 9. Thanks to the hot weather, the usually frigid area was now pleasantly cool. The sand between Victor’s toes tickled him and made him giggle. Before he knew it, he was being cradled on Hop’s shoulders as he ran into the water, screaming with glee.

The next couple hours were like this. There was even a humorous encounter with a Grapploct when Victor accidentally swam into it’s territory. Hop later joked about, calling it hentai gone wrong. Victor playfully punched him the arm.

The pair then ended up lying on Hop’s beach blanket (which of course was Wooloo themed). Both youth were sunbathing like Helioptiles when Victor saw a little girl walk by them carrying a rather magnificent ice cream cone. 

“Hop! We should go get some ice cream!” Victor yelled, startling a half asleep Hop.

“Hell yeah mate, that’d be a great idea!”

Both youth then took off towards the little girl, asking her where she got that lovely ice cream cone. She simply pointed towards a Bob’s Your Uncle ice cream truck situated in the middle of the beach. When did that get there, Victor thought.

As both youth approached the truck, they noticed a familiar face inside of it.

“Gordie?! What are you doing here?” Hop enquired.

“Oh, uh yeah, my dad runs Bob’s Your Uncle and he had a grand idea for me to help him this summer, said it’d be ‘good for me,’” Gordie grumbled whilst fidgeting with his rather humourus uniform.

“Oh stop your grumbling. You’ll get more work ethic in an hour here than you would in a month as a gym leader,” a man assumed to be Gordie’s father quipped from the back of the truck. “Plus, it’s the off-season, what else would you rather do besides help your pa out?”

“Oh there are many other things,” Gordie mumbled under his breath.

“What’s that son?!” Gordie’s father asked.

“Oh, uh nothing, just asking what these two young boys would like to order.”

“Hmmmm, I’ll have a vanilla cone,” Victor requested.

“Make it chocolate for me Gordie!” Hop then shouted after Victor.

Once both youths had their ice creams, they decided to sit on one of the rocks overlooking the cove of the route.

I they sat their silently licking, a certain heart-shaped Pokémon did a leap across the water.

“Woah! What Pokémon is that!?” Hop asked incredulously.

“I think it’s a Luvdisc, must have come here from the warm Hoenn currents,” Victor replied. “You’ve never heard of a Luvdsic before, not even in school! I swear we did a whole project on Pokémon not native to Galar.”

“Uhhh, I guess I must have missed that part.”

“Haha, whatever. I remember reading that when you see a Luvdisc that your relationship with someone will last forever. But, uh, we’re not a couple, so that legend is kind of dumb-“

Victor was interrupted before feeling a soft, sticky kiss plant on his cheek. 

“Victor, would you like to uh-, go out with me?” Hop then asked shyly.

Victor’s heart felt like it was going to explode.

“Uh, uh, of course mate! Holy shit, I’ve loved you since we were kids!”

“Hahah, uh, I thought it was just me. Can I uh, kiss you again Vic?”

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” was all Victor said before planting a firm kiss on Hop’s mouth. The flavours of vanilla and chocolate swirling together in their embrace

Once they separated, Hop playfully licked the brown ice cream lip marks left earlier on Victor’s pale cheek. He then played with the other youth’s signature curl before putting his arm around him.

“I love you Vic.”

“I love you too Hoppy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Happy Spring! Hope everyone is safe and healthy!
> 
> Any constructive criticism appreciated 0__0
> 
> (Thought of this when eating ice cream the other day lol)


End file.
